toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Virgin Drink
Virgin Drink (聖母飲む Seibo Nomu) is a Drink Type of Ingredient said to come from a special lake in the Vegetable Sky which nourishes it due to its atmosphere, during a different season for each year, a certain fruit near the lake matures and falls blocking the water's passage down to the Wul Continent then after many water is accumulated up there, it will force its way down reaching the continent. Appearance In its Virgin State the water is very crystalline and the entirety of its interior can be seen, when it loses the Virgin aspect, the water will become a little darker than before, losing its transparency. Descripion Many say the drink is located somewhere near the Wul Jungle and at the base of the Sky Pillar, the Water comes all the way from the Vegetable Sky forming an long waterfall down to the Wul Continent where it forms a new lake full of crystalline water. After a full long day, the water will lose its virgin aspect since it doesn't has the nutrients given by the Sky, becoming a tasty yet normal water. Half way down to the continent, the water is still nourished therefore it still has its brightness, with it, the sunshine may hit on the Water forming some blinding yet beautiful reflections of the light which is rumored that this light can be seen from the Gourmet World. Apparently, the Sky Pillar near the Wul Jungle is probaly the only place which has this special lake falling down, many speculate this lake has some ingredients bathed on it giving it more flavor, however no one had ever seen the lake personally. Though, as studied by many scientists, and as said before, there is a tree just near the base of the waterfall, said tree has a big fruit which may mature on different seasons each year, once it does, the fruit falls and blocks the water, but with time, more water accumulates for some yet unknown reason and pushes the fruit, letting the water flow again. As Food The Virgin Drink Water comes from the Vegetable Sky by passing through the Sky Pillar, there up, the drink gets many nutrients due to the atmosphere, with it, this drink is considered one of the best in the Human World. As the nutrients endure nearly 24 hours in normal terrain, it is very rare to get and taste the real flavor of the drink. Special Preparation Ingredient Since the drink comes from Vegetable Sky and get a lot of its nutrients while coming down, this is however only after the fruit which blocks the Waterfall up there in the sky is pushed by the water, making the Waterfall appear again. With it, one must know when the waterfall will appear so they can taste the real Virgin Drink, upon arriving at the newborn lake. One must just grab the water with their two palms open and gently, to then taste it, then the taste can be described as like a pure water who was used to bath magnificent ingredients up there in Sky, but in mythos, used to bath Virgin Angels. If someone is just too aggresive by grabbing the water, the flavor will just endure a few seconds and the lake may lose the nutrients. Gallery Virgin Drink Pillar.jpg|The Sky Pillar which serves as the 'device' to transport the water. Trivia *The original idea was that, only Virgin people could feel the real flavor of the drink, but it was taken down. *Some Flying Beasts can still fly and drink the water from the higher half of the waterfall, therefore they don't need to wait more time than normal beasts. However it should be noted that the Waterfall has 10 kilometers of height, therefore the half is 5 kilometers. Category:Ingredient Category:Ingredients Category:Original Ingredient Category:Zodiac Ingredient Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Human World Category:Damon's Full Course